Theme
An Argument You have no idea, really, what you are doing here. One moment you were acting on what seemed to be perfect destiny. You were sure of every action, except for times when it almost seemed scripted that you doubt yourself. You had very specific goals, motivations, and thoughts. A different path was never considered, or even imagined. And yet look where you are now. You've been told that you are, in fact, an idea rather than a person. Existing as a concept of another being, and lacking a soul to call your own. But you live, and breathe, and feel. That persistent experience of inevitable destiny is gone. Now you make your own choices. Now you survive by your own wits, and not the whim of another's imagination. Ka "It's amazing how much we still conform to the patterns set for us. I know that I can make my own decisions, and yet I still try to guess at what my creator thinks my motivation might be." Shaking her head, Daisy looks to Cedric. "Do you know what I mean?" Cedric grins, "It's harder for you, I think." He takes his wand from his inner cloak pocket and says "Orchideous!". There is a pop, and a cascade of rose petals spill from the tip of the wand. They seem to be caught in an invisible wind, and swirl around Daisy's face. She grins, and takes a deep breath. He says, "You come from a place with no magic. Where everything is permanently as it seems. I think it's easier for people like me. I know how the world can be twisted with magic. I know about illusion." Daisy looks troubled. "I know about it too, now." She reaches into her apron and takes out her wand, Cherry with a dragon heartstring core. "Six months ago, I was happy to be a cook. And now..." Her voice trails off. "And now... We're Gunslingers. Ka-tet of the rose, Daisy my dear." March of the Red FROM: kiran@bajcomSECURE:3940.444 TO: lursad@house.duraSSECURE3940.444 RE: Orders from the Eye Hello, Lursa my sweet. I hope you haven't missed me too much since that little ... excursion we had at the conference on Corsucant. It really is too bad that you think you need a male mate to solidify your hold on the High Council. Give me 20 minutes with them, I assure you that I could convince them that they should follow you without question. But I digress. I've heard from the Eye. Ozma has sent her tick-tock fleet to Hoth, in the hopes that they can keep the Jem'hadar from reclaiming the planet for Palpatine. It seems like the Founders are very anxious to placate his Imperial Majesty these days. I guess they want to demonstrate to U19 how powerful we are. This has left the Ruby City essentially undefended. The Eye has led me to believe that we might get some information about the Ringbearer from the station. We will see. I am tied up with beurocratic nonsense on Terok Nor, so I cannot go myself. Be a dear and take Ruby Station out. Claim you have proof that they were supplying aid to the Rebels, etc etc. Or get Weyoun to record one of his infamous propaganda vids. I don't care, and neither does the Eye. VERIFIED: KIRA NERYS -- INTENDANT GENERAL BAJORAN COMMAND -- 07JUL2000